Turn Of Events
by Ryder24
Summary: Cont. of UnTouched. Ashley always thought she would have a chance to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading all of ur guys comments on the last chpt of UnTouched and ur all right. The story isn't over with. It's just beginning :) So I hope you guys are ready because I have some drama and LOVE coming ur way lol. I'll try not to make you guys wait that long either lol hahaha. Enjoy. **

**TURN OF EVENTS **

When I got the news I was crushed. It had to have happened on the day that I graduated didn't it. I thought that I would have more time but apparently time had run out and I wouldn't get another chance to change things.

_"Jessie Daniels, Heather Dasin, Ashley Davies." I was standing there in the line with the rest of my class and I was so completely excited. Yes my parent's weren't in the crowd but I had my girlfriend and Aiden out there cheering me on. I smiled so big thinking about how I kept on going with school even though I had problems in my house. I was going to show them that I can do something and accomplish everything that I had planned for my life and what they had planned for me. No matter what I was going to do this on my own and here I was doing it. _

_I walked up to Principal Andrews and shook his hand. _

_"I'm very proud of you Ashley. I know that you've gone through a lot this year and yet you've still managed to overcome your opsticals. Congradulations." Just hearing that from him made me very proud of myself and everything that I have acheived and will contine to acheive. _

_"Thank you Principal Andrews." I walked off stage smiling so big. Here I was a 18 year old living on my own and I just graduated high school. _

_Bring on college! _

_I sat with the rest of the class and I waited until it was all over with. All I wanted right now was to be in my girls arms and to enjoy this moment with her. I know she was proud of me and it felt great to know that I had someone here by myside. Someone who wanted to take care of me and me take care of them as well. I want everything and I wouldn't share it with anyone else. _

_"Congrats babe. Im so happy for you." Spencer walked up to me with a smile on her face and my heart over joyed. I walked into her arms and held her tight. I could feel the grip around my body and it made me shiver all the way down my body. _

_"Mmmm I love you." I told her as I brought my mouth towards her ear. That's when I felt the shivers down her back. I moved back from her and I saw her red cheeks brighten up and I couldn't help but laugh. _

_"What are you guy's laughing at?" I was thrown out of my head and all of the thoughts that I was having with Spencer. _

_Gee's you had to go and spoil the moment Aiden. We both looked over at him and just shook our head nothing. I know she was thinking of the same thing I was. Ever since me and Spencer went further with our relationship I can't seem to want to keep my hands off of this woman. She drives me crazy and I love making her feel as good as she makes me feel. _

_"It's over your head Aiden. Let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving." I grabbed Spencers hand and started walking towards the parking lot. It was definitely going to be awhile until we are able to get out of here. _

_XOXO _

_"Shut up!" I was sitting across from Aiden and his woman of the week. I believe her name is Kelsi. She is actually a good one. I love how she doesn't take his shit and actually puts him in his place. _

_Way to go Kelsi! _

_"It's true though. They were totally going at it in the back of the coffee shop. I thought I was going to have to bust out the hose just to make them stop." Gosh Aiden was making my food start to rise in my stomach. He didn't need to tell us that story. _

_Spencer sat next to me laughing and Kelsi was hitting Aiden on the arm for keeping the story going. I looked over at Spencer and went to kiss her. _

_Ring, ring, ring. _

_I stopped in my tracks and I was going to ignore it just so I could get my kiss when Spencer stopped me and smiled big. _

_"Get you phone." My head goes down and I grab the phone from my phone. Who was calling? Everyone I talk to was with me this moment. I looked at my phone and my dads cell number flashed on the screen. Dad was calling to tell me congradulations. I could help not smiling when I answered the phone. _

_"Hi daddy." It was a second later when I heard her voice. _

_"Ashley." MOM? _

_"Mom?" I waited but she was taking forever to talk to me. Exactly why the hell was she caring about me now and want to call? _

_"What what do you want?" I wanted her to tell me already because she was spoiling my mood. _

_"Your fathers dead." _

XOXO

I was standing here at the grave side of my father in Los Angeles. He was actually dead and I knew that I wouldn 't have him back. I wouldn't be able to have anymore moments with the parent that actually loved me no matter what.

I was crushed.

I was heart broken.

**(A/N: So this is how it begins. You have to have some drama to start it off. So what do you think?? Anything goin thru ur heads?? Well you know what gots to be done now....LEAVE THE LOVE!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got the story up and I've been thinking of what is going to come in this story. I know that things tend to come to me while I write it but I have to at least get some ideas that will spread thru the story other wise it will be a short story hahaha. Well here we go with the second chpt. ENJOY! **

**Turn Of Events **

**Spencers POV **

I've been sitting in my apartment for the last hour pacing back and forth waiting for Ashley to call me. Ever since she got that phone call on her graduation day she's been running from me.

_"What do you mean?" I sat there with Ashley and Aiden and Kelsi across from us. Ashley got a phone call from her dad but something is telling me that it isn't her dad with the look that she has on her face right now. I touched her arm to let her know that I was there with her and she moved her arm away from me. Not a yank more like pulling away. I've felt this with her before and I didn't want it to happen again. _

_Ashley got out of the booth and walked away talking on her phone. Something was wrong. Something was really wrong. So I sat there in the booth and I watched her face expressions while I hear bickering coming from the couple in front of me. Please let everything be ok, Ashley doesn't need anything wrong right now. _

_Tears. I see tears. I got out of the booth and when I got to Ashley she hung up the phone and she was standing there with tears streaming down her face but she wasn't making a face expression or any type of movement. _

_"Ash?" I touched her face wit my hand to wipe away the tears and she slowly moved back from me. _

_"What's going on? Who was on the phone Ashley?" She wasn't saying anything. Her face stayed on me but not one word was coming out of her mouth. _

_"I have to go. I have to get home." She finally let the words come from her mouth but I knew it was because she didn't want me to be around. She wanted to be alone and she wasn't going to let me in. Once again she was running. _

_"No! Tell me what's wrong. PLEASE!" I reached out for her hand and Ashley started walking towards the door to the restraunt. I did not give up. Instead I followed her right out the door to the parking lot. _

_"DAMN IT ASHLEY! Don't do this again." I was now crying feeling left in the dark and all I wanted was for her to tell me what was going on. Who was on the phone? _

_"Just leave it alone Spencer." She was starting to get into the car and I stopped the door and kneeled in front of her. _

_"Talk to me. Who was on the phone? WHO?" Ashleys head rested against the steering wheel and I saw her knuckles go white as I spoke to her. Whoever was on the phone definitely had her upset. _

_"My mother." Ashley looked over at me with tears overwhelming her eyes and about to release. I froze as I stayed right where I was at. _

_"She called to tell me that my father had a heart attack-" Ashley started choking on her words and I was feeling like I had been punched in the stomach. Ashley loved her father very much and this lose was going to do some things to her that was going to send her to the deep end. _

_"Baby we are going to get through this." I tried to comfort her but all I saw from her eyes was anger. She was now angry as she sat there in front of me and I was feeling like she was blaming for his heart attack. As if I had caused him to move and to die. _

_"WE, will not get through this. I will get through it when I can forgive myself for not going with them." I stood up from the ground and I moved out of the way of the door and Ashley drove off with me standing there. Not sure what she meant. Hoping that she meant something totally different other than telling me that we weren't going to make it through this. _

_I couldn't lose the woman I loved. I can't let her chase me away because I don't know if I'll be able to handle this all over again. _

_XOXO _

It's been five days since the restaurant and I haven't heard anything from Ashley. I try to call her but all I get is her voice mail. She really did not want to talk with me. From what Aiden told me Ashley flew to California for her fathers funeral. That was two days ago and I thought that she would of called me and at least want to talk to me while she had to deal with her mother on a one on one bases but still I haven't heard a word from her.

So this afternoon Aiden told me that Ashley was suppose to call me. He convinced her that she needed to call me. To let me know how things. I was so glad that she was at least talking to him through this all but I really wanted to be the one that she could look to. The one to tell everything to or to cry on. Instead I was the last one she really wanted to talk to.

I sat down on the chair looking at my cell phone wanting to hear her voice because I was missing her with ever ounce of my body.

_Ring Ring Ring. _

I quickly got up from the chair and I looked down at the name of on the phone.

Mom.

What the hell did she want right now?

"Hello." I wanted this to end right away because I needed to wait for Ashley phone call and not sitting her talking with my mom.

"Hi honey. How are you doing?" What the hell was this? She hasn't been this friendly with me since I got with Ashley. In fact she has been ignoring me all together. Now she wanted to call me and ask me how I was doing?

She wanted something.

"Mom what do you want?" I heard her catch her breathe in the back ground as if she was shocked that I had even said that to her. I don't care she pretty much hated Ashley and no matter what she said I loved her with my whole heart. There fore I was going to stick up for my girl.

"Spencer why would you think that I want something. All I wanted to do is call and see how you are doing? Is that such a crime." I was silent on my end but she didn't on her side.

"Plus I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to dinner tomorrow night with the whole family. It's been way to long and your father wants to see you. We all miss you." My mom was so fake that it got to me at times. I just shook it off and agreed to dinner tomorrow night. What ever I had to do to get her off the phone was fine withe me.

"Fine mom. I'll be there tomorrow night for dinner. I have to get going but I'll see you all tomorrow." I said by to my mom and than I hung the phone up waiting for the one phone call that I was waiting for. The girl that had me in need to hear her voice. The only one that was going to make me feel ok with everything that was going on right now.

XOXO

I waited all day for that phone call. She never even texted me to tell me that she would call later. So instead I sat in my place and waited like a fool for her. I was done waiting. I knew that she was going through something right now but I was trying my hardest to be there for her even if she didn't want me anywhere near her. How do you expect that makes me feel? I put my heart out there for her. Only to get it thrown back in my face. I deserve so much more than that.

XOXO

I ended up goin over to talk with Aiden. I know that I was upset with her but it didn't mean that I didn't still love her and want nothing but the best for her.

"Spencer?" I stood there wishing that it was Ashley answering the door but I was disappointed when I saw his face appear at the door.

"Have you heard from her?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and a heavy heart.

"She never called you?" He opened the front door to me and I walked inside.

"No she didn't. Is she ok? Please just tell me that she's doing alright." I was now standing in the living room getting impatient with him because he wasn't telling me anything.

"She's not doing good." My eyes closed shut with pain in my chest.

"She called early this morning and just her voice told me that she was losing it over there. Her mom has been giving her hell and she still has to stay there a while more because of the reading of the will." I sat down on the couch looking at Aiden as he was telling me about my girlfriend. I just wish that she was the one to tell me what was going on with her instead of him.

"Why hasn't she called me Aiden?" Tears started to run down my face.

"You know her Spencer. You know that she needs space right now but she will come around when she needs you." That wasn't right. You don't treat someone you love like that. You let them in and trust them with everything that is going on. Not this shit.

_Ring Ring Ring. _

Aiden and I looked at eachother. We knew who it was and at the moment I didn't know if I could handle to get shuved to the ground again.

All I did was look at the phone.

"Answer it. She wouldn't have called if she didn't want to talk to you."

If only she wanted to communicate with me before. No, she always has to wait for when it's right for her and no one else.

"Hi."

**(A/N: So that's the next chpt...give the thoughts and give the ideas. I am tired at the moment but still have to head to the gym. Well get back to me when u finish reading...you know what to do....LEAVE THE LOVE! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you...thank you...thank you for the comments and add ons. If ur new to the story than be sure to read the first one so u aint lost lol. Well heres the next chpt. So do u guys like that Im writing sooner than...Later? LOL hahaha. **

**Enjoy! **

**Ashleys POV **

I miss him.

I miss her.

I've been in this big empty home that my father bought here in California and now he's not here to tell me everything about the place. When my father buys something he always has a reason to purchase it. When I was little he would tell me so many stories about him growing up in a big family. I use to love them and I would usually ask him to tell me a story before I went to sleep at night.

How I wish I could have that back.

My dad wanted a big family like his was but my mother didn't want to have anymore kids after me. Of course I know that hurt my father but he told me that he was complete with me in his life. I loved hearing that I made him happy.

Damn, I miss him.

The funeral was depressing. Most of the family had to fly in to LAX for it. For my grandparents they lived in California so they just drove to LA. My grandmother was heart broken and I sat there in the chair in front of my fathers coffin as I was numb. My mother sat on the other side of my grandparents because she didn't want to be around me.

After everything that has happened this week, she was still going to treat me like shit. You would think something like this would bring family togehter but instead she didn't want to have anything to do with me.

XOXO

_I left Spencer at the restaurant not really thinking about anything other than my father was dead. _

_My father was dead. _

_I went straight home and I started packing my clothes and I called the airlines. I was going to make the next flight out. I needed to be there and I needed to be close to my mom right now. She was crying on the phone with me and it broke m heart hearing her cry like and I knew that I had to get there as soon as I could. _

_Spencer called my phone non stop leaving messages that she wanted to talk. Telling me that she was here for me and I knew that she was but at this moment I couldn't think about her. I know that makes me sound like a bitch and in reality I am but right now my family was first. What family I had left that is. _

_XOXO _

_My flight took off at 5:30 that next morning and I hadn't slept all night. I couldn't sleep at all. My head was to full right now that even if I wanted to sleep I wouldn't be able to. I just needed to get there and figure out what happened with my father. _

_XOXO _

_It was hours later that I was finally getting out of the cab in LA in front of my moms new home. This place was huge. There were a few cars in the drive way which only told me that some family had already made it to see my mom._

_Why the hell did he want such a big house like this? I mean our house back home wasn't small but it wasn't this big either. I grabbed my bags and made my way up to the house as I took a deep breathe getting ready to cry because I could feel it coming already. _

_Ding Dong. _

_No more than half a minute later my mom came to the door and opened it up. She stood there with puffy cheeks and swollen eyes. I was about to walk up to her when she stepped back from me with a angry face and than her words hit me like a ton of bricks. _

_"I shocked you even showed up. None of your family know that you are a lesbian so I expect you to keep it to yourself because they can not handle anymore disappointment. Your father loved you and I know that he would want you here. That is the only reason why I called and told you about him." That was a deep blow to the stomach. I stood there not saying a word. Just tears over flowing my eye lids and my heart being shattered all over again. _

_"You have a room upstairs so we don't have to see eachother. Other than that I really don't want to deal with you this week. Now if you don't mind I have family to get back to." She walked away with me standing on the door step feeling like I literally had no family at all now. _

XOXO

I've talked to Aiden a few times since I've been gone. He's been telling me that Spencer asks for me all the time and wants to know how I am doing.

I hated that I was like this. I hated that I drew myself away from people who I love. I just didn't know how to deal like everyone else. I didn't know what I needed to do or how I should act. All I wanted to do is curl up into a ball and not bother with anything that was going on right now.

I wanted this all to be a dream and Spencer and I could be happy again.

That morning I told Aiden that I was going to call Spencer so I could talk to her about everything. I needed her no matter what my head was telling me. So he said that he would tell her. He was being really good to me considering I know that he was upset with me for just leaving and not telling him about anything that was going on. Kind of how I did with Spencer. He said he understood but thought that I could change and treat Spencer better.

He was right.

I needed to change and I needed to let this confusion and hurt off my chest and treat her like my girlfriend and not someone I didn't want to share my life with.

If anything I'm sure that she was unbelievable mad at me and I was going to have to try my hardest to get out of the hole with this one.

XOXO

I never got a chance to call her that afternoon and I knew that it was going to be another strick against me. Mom had me running around trying to find out what was going to happen with my fathers Will. If I didn't know that she loved my father I would think that she just wanted his money.

So when I was able to settle down and get a chance to call her it was late. I was afraid that she wouldn't pick up the phone. Hell even I wouldn't pick up the phone but that was me and she knows that.

I curled up in my bed and I laid there thinking of that blonde as I was looking at the picture on my phone of us and I wanted nothing more than to have her next me. I needed her here with me. I pushed her name in the phone and I waited to hear her voice.

_Ring ring ring. _

"Hi." Hear her answer the phone and I closed my eyes tight thinking of how I've missed that very voice that I feel in love with. How I've wanted to hear it right by my side with everything that had happened but I had to be stupid and push her away like I have before.

Why does she still love me?

"I need you Spence. I need you so bad. I can't stand not being next to you. I don't want to be here on my own anymore. I need you baby." Tears started to come and I hated how I let myself feel like this.

"Ash, baby I'm here. God I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I've always been here." More tears came and they didn't stop. I held onto my pillow tight listening to her on the phone. I loved this woman with my whole heart and I was unbelievably lucky to have her in my life.

Spencer and I talked most of the night about everything that happened with daddy. I let her know about him having a heart attack when he was driving to the office of his new job when he ran into another vehicle. I of course was crying the whole time and Spencer told me to stop because she didn't like hearing me cry but I didn't want to. I wanted her to know everything. So i continued until there was nothing else to talk about.

It was around 3 in the morning when I fell asleep on the phone with her. I was truly glad that I was able to talk to her. Her voice had soothed me down so much.

Before I got off the phone with her I asked her if she would come down to California with me. I needed her to be here with me while I finish everything here. So Spencer told me right before I went to sleep that she would get everything figured out at work and try to get on the next flight that she could get.

Just hearing that she was going to do all of this for me was making me feel like I had the best girlfriend around. No! I know I have the best girlfriend around.

**(A/N:So there is the next chpt. Didn't have that much in it I know but It was kind of a filler until everything goes on in Cali hahaha LOL. Soooooo let me know what you thought of it LOL Do what you do best...LEAVE THE LOVE! PLZ!)**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I am flying on these stories and trust me its been awhile since I've been able to say that about my writing lol...I guess Ive been in the mood and Im really glad that I am because I've missed just spending hours in front of my comp thinking and writing the next chpt in a story lol. I did it all the time back home but I don't get that much time. But Im making time now. Well let me get started. Thanks for listening to me hahaha. **

**Enjoy. **

**Spencers POV **

Everything was wiped out of my head when I heard her on the other line. I knew I was born to love this woman that I had in my life and I was going to do whatever it took to keep her in it.

I grabbed all of my bags and started packing everything that I needed for a week stay. I didn't know if that was how long Ashley needed me to stay but I thought that I would give it that long. Hey if I needed to change my flight than I could do that in a phone call. I called my job the morning before my flight and told them that I had a death in the family and I needed the time off to situate the funeral situations. To my luck they said ok and gave me the time off.

I just hope that doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later on. If it does than I was going to tell Aiden to give me a job. Hahahaha. He would probably get sick of me and tell me to go home every night early because I wouldn't know how to shut up about Ashley.

XOXO

I was able to buy a ticket for that following night down to California. I texted Ashley and told her that I would be there soon and she was really glad to hear that. That made two of us because I just wanted to be in her arms.

"See you soon?" I was sitting in the airport waiting on my flight to take off.

"Yes you will see me in a few hours." I loved hearing that. I loved hearing anything come out of her mouth because that meant that she was talking to me altogether.

"I love you baby." I told her as I stood to start to walk towards the terminal to get on my flight. The sooner this flight took off the sooner I would be able to sleep next to Ashley.

"I love you too. I'll see you at the airport Spence. Bye." I hung up my phone and made it to my seat on the plane. I looked down at the luggage being put underneath the plane while thinking how happy I was to see my girlfriend. I know that it was under the wrong reasons but I was still happy that she was opening up to me and we could talk about everything that was going on. Ashley means the world to me and I wanted to do everything in my power to make her happy.

XOXO

I swear when that plane landed I was unbelievable happy. Here I was about to see my girlfriend and I was beyond happy. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen her. I hated that we were apart from eachother for so long but I was not going to let her move away from me anymore. I was going to hold on to her whether she liked it or not.

I made my way to the baggage claim and I looked all over the place. Looking for that face that lights up my heart.

Where is my Ashley?

Right there. I saw her standing there with all the other people waiting for their loved ones coming out with me from the flight. Could she look anymore beautiful to me?

No she can not. I dropped my bag and I went to her so fast wrapping my arms around her body. This was where I was suppose to be. In her arms and nowhere else.

**Ashleys POV **

I was so nervous to see her. I mean I left her there at the restraunt the last time I saw her and I know that wasn't the best way I should of did things.

So now here I am waiting at the airport hoping to see that beautiful smile that I love so much and if not than I deserve everything that comes to me. Either way I was going to be happy to have her in my arms.

XOXO

I stood there looking at everyone start to walk from the terminals. I looked down at my cell.

2:45 P.M.

The flight already landed. What could be taking so long? I really hope she didn't change her mind. I would be crushed.

Wait.

Is that her? I took my sunglasses off and I saw her walking towards me and I know for a fact that I had the biggest smile on my face compared to everyone else who was waiting there for someone to come off a plane as well.

My girlfriend flew all the way over here to be with me. How did I get so lucky to have her in my life?

I saw her looking for me and when she spotted me her face lite up and she dropped her bag. Having her run into my arms was literally the highlight of my week and I would never let this memory get away from me.

I held her tight and smelled her deep.

"God I'm so happy you are here." I told her when I finally let her go to look at her beautiful face. Spencer just continued to smile at me and she didn't say anything.

"You ok babe?" I asked her with a smile on my face and my hand in her hand.

"Everything's great Ash. I'm just really happy to be here with you too. I know you've been through a lot this week and I just want to be here with you." I put my head down for a second. When I looked back up at her she had a concerned face.

"Are you ok?" I kissed her. I didn't want her to ever think that there was anything wrong with us ever again. I wanted to be happy and even though my father isn't around anymore I know he would want nothing but the best for me.

That's Spencer.

No one else.

XOXO

After grabbing all of Spencers bags we made our back to the car and I just drove. I held onto Spencers the hand the whole time not wanting to let it go for one minute.

"So have you gotten use to the streets here in LA?" I started laughing at her comment and I looked over at her.

"Spence no matter who long you live in LA, you will never get use to the streets or traffic. I've been lost plenty of times since I got here." Spencers smile made me continue to smile. Damn she makes me so happy.

"Where are we going now?" Spence asked.

"I wanted to get you settled back at the house. After that I thought I would show you are some of LA. Well the parts that I've seen so far."

"I would like that." I kissed the back of her hand and continued to drive to the house. I wanted to spend some quality time with my girlfriend. Some ver much needed quality time with her.

XOXO

We pulled up to the house and she looked at it with her mouth dropped to the ground. I just started laughing hard thinking about how cute she looked just standing there.

"This is your dad's house?" I looked down at the ground thinking of my father and how I really did miss him. I glanced up and smiled at Spencer not wanting to let her down while she is here. Even though I know that she didn't come on good terms to be here with me.

"Yes Spence. This is my fathers new house." Spencer walked over towards me and wrapped her arms around me. She just made my day all over again.

"Let's get you settled in because I want to spend every moment with you." Spencer lightly pecked me on the lips.

"That sounds wonderful to me." I grabbed a hold of her hand and took her inside the house. All the while not letting my eyes leave her beautiful face. We walked in and got a slap in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

This is not going to be good.

**(A/N:Forgive the delay...i've had alot of things on the brain. Here is ur chpt...i kno its kind of a filler but the next one will be better. Let me know wat ya'll are thinking of it. well got to get going on finishing the other chpt for my other story...sooo u kno wat to do...LEAVE IT PEEPS!!! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"She's my guest mother and she can stay here as long as she wants." I told her as I was standing there with Spencer on my side. I hated that she had to go through this because my mother was a idiot.

Why couldn't she just accept me for who I am?

I stood there in front of Spencer. I wanted her to be ok but with everything that was happening I didn't know if she was going to be ok or not.

"I don't give a shit Ashley. She's the one who screwed our family over. She's the one who drove you away from your father and I." I could not believe that she just said that to me. Never was it Spencers fault that I left the house. It was my mothers negative view on life that threw me out of the house and I didn't want to be around it anymore.

"See that's where your wrong mom. She didn't pull me away from you guys. YOU DID!" I turned around fast and I grabbed Spencers bags and opened up the front door for her and we both left. I didn't say a word leaving the house and at the moment I didn't really want to. I was so frustrated and hurt with everything and all around dad's death. This was not right. We were suppose to be together and rememeber his memory not fighting like cats and dogs.

I sat in the car driving anywhere and I felt her hand on mine. My heart did a skip and I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes. I quickly pulled the car over and I parked it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She put her head down and it was hurting me knowing that she was hurt because of me again.

"Am I the reason that you left your house?" I quickly wiped the tears away.

"I was thrown out because my mother couldn't handle the fact that I was gay. Not because of you. Christine needs someone to blame because she can't handle the fact that it's her fault as to why I left the house. Never think it was your fault because that is far from the truth." I leaned over towards her and I kissed her cheek and started the car back up.

"Where would you like to stay? I have a credit card and I'm not afraid to use it." Spencer smiled at me and I loved it.

"You're staying with me, right?" I wouldn't stay anywhere else babe. I want to spend as much time with you as I can.

We headed down the road and remembered the Radisson Hotel by the airport so I thought I would head back there. I can't say that i've ever been to one of their hotels but I did think it looked good on the outside. Can't really go wrong in Los Angeles.

As soon as we got situated at the hotel Spencer and I went to go and check out our room. I was going to take care of Spencer while she is here because I wanted her to know that I love her and want to continue to take care of her.

"Do you like the room?" I asked her as I was placing her bags down by the closet. It looked like a pretty good size room and I was hoping that it was something that she liked.

Spencer turned around and smiled at me big.

"Baby as long as you are here with me then it is perfect." Spencer always knew what to say to me to make me so happy inside.

I walked over to Spencer and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"You're so beautiful." I told her as I leaned into kiss her.

"Not as beautiful as you." I met her lips and enjoyed the feeling she gave me inside and out.

"You know what I did?" Spencer leaned back from me as I stood there holding on to her.

"What's that?"

"I had to ditch out on my mothers dinner plans that she had for me. Something tells me that she was setting me up for another one of her blind dates." I hated hearing that. The fact that Paula wanted her to be with everyone else except with me. I know that I shouldn't take it personal because Spencer wouldn't do anything but it hurt in some way.

"Oh really." I walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Spencer looked at me as if she didn't know what she had just said to me.

"Ya. Ash what's wrong? I thought you would be happy that I didn't go through with the date." And I was happy. It was her mother that I was having a problem with but I guess I shouldn't be getting like this with my mother the way that she is.

"Just thinking that your mother is never going to like me." Spencer sat down next to me and took my hand into hers.

"Neither is your mother." She had me there.

"I was just thinking that. It's something we will have to live with and maybe just maybe it will be different in the future." Spencer kissed me on the cheek and laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you and only you."

I laid in bed with Spencer next to me as I thought of how wonderful she has been to me. How I've put her through some stuff but she hasn't let me down like I have in the past. I didn't want things to be like that anymore. I wanted to show her that I was going to take care of her because she is my life now. She is the one that I want to spend all my time with and I was hoping that I was that same person for her as well. I've already lost my father I wasn't going to lose the woman that I am in love with too.

Never.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I turned in the sheets and I opened one up as she sat there on the bed next to me smiling. What time was it?

"It's early Spence. Why do you look like you've slept for days?" She moved closer to me as I pushed my hair out of my face to look at her.

"I've been sitting here watching you sleep. After awhile I thought it would be a good time to wake you up." I barried my head into the pillows laughing at how cute she was.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I sat up in bed trying to tame my head of hair.

"11:30."

"Spencer it's so early." I grabbed my covers and threw them over myself. Spencer jumped right on me not letting me get any sleep.

"Ash. It's time to wake up because we have to go and check out L.A. Plus didn't you say that you had to meet your mother at the lawyers office." I jumped up fast. I totally forgot with all of the camotion from yesterday that I had to go meet the christine to talk about the will that my father left.

"Do you want me to get you some breakfast?" Spencer asked me as I was grabbing something of Spencers to wear because I didn't have time to get clothes yesterday from my place.

"No thank you. I'll get something to eat later. My stomach is doing turns right now and I don't think it would be wise to eat something now." Spencer giggled at me and I kissed her real quick and I ran into the shower.

Feeling the hot water run down my body it relaxed me. I don't know why my mother makes me feel this way but she does. I pressed my forefead against the wall of the shower letting the hot water calm me down. I just needed to calm down.

"Have room for one more?" My eyes shot open and I looked at the curtain as she stood there with no clothes on and a smile on her face. I swear my body went to jello.

"Umm."

"I'll take that as a yes." Spencer stepped into the shower and I watched her put her head under the water and I stood there looking at the water falling down her toned body in front of me. I've missed seeing her body while we were away and now that I had her in front of me I was scared all over again.

"You might want to close your mouth babe." Spencer walked towards me and she slides her hands down my arms slowly running them up as I could feel myself getting wet and it wasn't because of the water. I took a step back against the wall. My hot body pressed against the cold wall sent my body in jolts. Spencer stood there smiling at me and it made me smile right back at her as I bit my lip thinking of what was going to happen.

I couldn't believe that this woman loved me for me and wanted to spend her life with.

How did I get so lucky?

Spencer let her hands run across my collar bones slowly moving down my body towards my breast that were waiting for her touch. She cupped them with her hands making my head roll back and my eyes go shut as she massaged them oh so gently. I felt her lips press against my neck and I knew that my body was building up for something wonderful.

"I want to make love to you." She whispered in my ear as she started to nibble on my neck.

I let out a moan. Wanting her to do nothing but touch me.

"Please." I finally let slip my mouth and from that very word Spencer lifted my leg up wit her hand and pressed her naked wet body against mine as I felt her other hand slid into me. She was so gently as she continued to press kisses against my neck. I try to find something to hold myself up but the wall was the only thing at reach to me. She let another finger slid into me as she moved alil faster. My eyes were rolling everywhere in my head and with my building climax I leaned my head onto her shoulder. Lightly biting down as I wrapped my arms around her body feeling myself cum. With that very act Spencer let out a moan.

Spencer held onto me as I was coming down and I did not want her to leave my side for anything. When I finally opened up my eyes to look at her beautiful face I felt like this was all to good to be true.

"We better get ready Ashley. You got places to be." I wasn't hearing one word that was coming out of her mouth. All I was thinking was that I wanted to make her feel as good as she just made me feel.

I grabbed her hand before she turned away from me and smiled at her.

"Now it's your turn."

**(A/N: Sooooooo how did you like it? Hahahaha sry for the ending I kind of had to do it LOL. You know me I love those cliffhangers even though im sure you guys can picture what is going to happen next hahaha. Well thx for sticking around...now besure to do the rest and LEAVE THE LOVE)**


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in that office with Ashley sitting next to me and I knew that she was nervous. Trust me she wasn't the only one because her mother hasn't showed up yet and who knew what she was going to do when she see's me.

I definitely had something in my mind that was calming me down though. Like how Ashley gave me the best orgasm that I have ever had. Where she has learned to do the things she did to me had me in awe.

She knew how to make me feel good in so many ways.

_" Uhhh. Ash. Uhhh. You feel so good. Oh my..." _I of course was thinking bout how she made me cum right at that very moment. With everything that was going on around her she still seemed to want to take care of me. In more ways than one, if you catch my drift.

"What are you thinking?" Ashley broke me from my very pleasant thoughts and I started to blush. I knew she could tell that I was having thoughts of this mornings events.

Ashley leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I'm sure we have the same thoughts in mind right now." My whole body went into a shiver as the events washed over me once again and Ashley begun to giggle. Just before I could respond to her the door to the office opened up and in came monther with the lawyer.

Don't they look chummy.

They both came in holding the same cup of coffee. Which meant that they were just with eachother having coffee. Since when did they become such good friends? My parent's had only been here for a short time and I'm sure mom didn't know the dude for that long. I don't know what it is but something was not adding up.

"Good afternoon ladies." The lawyer looked over towards Ash and me. Just looking at the smirk that Ashley was giving him and her was not good at all. She did not want to be here with her and I believe we could all feel it in the room.

"I just wanted to go over what was in your husbands and fathers will. He had me renew it when he came into my office when you both got here Christine."

Using the first name had Ashley and I looking at them both with weird faces. Ashley squeezed my hand and I knew that she wasn't liking this at all. I squeezed her had back letting her know that I was noticing the same thing that was happening. I was going to stay by her side through this whole thing.

Mr. Houston opened up a file which I could only guess that it was Ashley's fathers file.

"Christine, Ralfe had left you the house and everything that is in it. All bills are paid off because that was the first thing that Ralfe wanted done if anything had happened with him." I heard sniffling coming from the side of me and I knew that Ashley was barely getting through all of this. I leaned over to Ashley and I placed a kiss on her cheek. No more then a second later all hell exploded.

"MUST YOU DO THAT HERE! I WANT HER TO LEAVE ASHLEY!" Christine exploded from her chair and if it wasn't for Ashley getting up in front of me I think Christine would of grabbed me from my seat.

"Do not think for one second that Spencer is going anywhere. I asked her to be here for me and that's how it's going to be. Now you can leave if you can't deal with it." Seeing Ashley standing up to her mother like that made me completely happy to have her as my girlfriend. There is definitely no one else for me as far as I am concerned.

Ashley's been sleeping ever since we got back to the hotel. I thought it was because of me that she didn't want to talk to me about anything but she told me that it had nothing to do with me. I was just glad that she was being up front with me about everything now. Before all she would do is run and that literally got us nowhere.

Christine left the office right after Mr. Houston had went over what Ralfe had left Ashley half of his money and apparently the other half for her sister.

SISTER!

Did anyone see this coming? I personally did not and neither did Ashley. However, Christine knew all about it. She knew that Ralfe had fathered a child in California. The state that he decided they should move to. Is all of this tying together? After hearing all of this from the father's lawyer she left the office and hasn't really said much about everything. I understand it though. I would be completely the same if I found out that my father had another child. Hear she's been a only child and had no one to back her up while coming out to her parents. Everything crushed her and I know that she will talk about eventually but for right now she was silent.

Silence for Ashley was never a good thing.

So here I am sitting in the hotel room watching Ashley sleeping. She slept so peaceful and if it wasn't for the events that happened today I would say she was sleeping with no worries but I know that was not the truth. I got up from my chair and laid down on the bed facing her and I pushed her bangs from her face behind her ear. With that one touch Ashley opened her eyes and I felt bad for waking her up.

"I'm sorry for waking you babe." Ashley closed her eyes for a second and looked at me again with tears in her eyes. Now I felt even worse.

"Ash, please don't cry." I kissed her eye lid so the tear would not fall down her beautiful face. Tears never solve anything for anyone.

"I want to go home Spencer. I want to be away from all of this. I can't stand to be here where I know that my father cheated and had another child. Let alone knowing that they both knew about it and never thought they could tell me this. Would I have not found out about her if my father hadn't died? I don't understand this Spencer. My father told me all his life that he loved me and would do anything for me but why did he lie to my face my whole life." Ashley was sitting in the bed at this moment and I sat there next to her wanting to hold her but something told me to keep my distance from her. I did not want her to separate herself from me.

Why I said what I said next was besides me.

"Don't you want to meet your sister?" No more then a second later Ashley was staring at me with a glare and I was regretting bring that idea up.

"I have no sister Spencer. Damn I thought you would understand how I'm feeling about her, but I guess I was wrong about that. You obviously wouldn't understand anything that I'm going through right now."

Damn it!

I should of kept my big ass mouth shut.

**A/N: This chpt is going out to mb168. I know all of you have been waiting for me to write and I am sorry for no posting. Like ive said in other stories I have my moments and then I have other moments where I will not write FOREVER hahaha and I literally did that this time lol. Well this is the next chpt. I'm already starting the next one and trying to update my other story IF ONLY. So go ahead watch for that one as well. Well I hope ur Memorial Weekend is going great! You know what to do lol. See ya :)**


End file.
